Pólvora
by Twilli Prince
Summary: Como la pólvora. Ese era el sabor de nuestros labios. Juntos, se movían y hacían algo. Ese algo, era una chispa. Una chispa, fue el combustible de unos fuegos artificiales. Esos fuegos artificiales, que explotaban dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Esta historia participa en el Intercambio del Día del Amigo del foro: 'El diente de leon'. Regalo para Yolotsin Xochitl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Tampoco la imagen que decora este fic. Este fic participa en el Intercambio del Día del Amigo del Foro: ''El diente de leon''. Es un regalo para Yolotsin Xochitl. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes, guapa!**

 **Támbien, quiero agredecer a Coraline T por betear esta primera parte. ¡Muchísimas gracias! :D**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 _Distrito_ _Trece_ _– Ala este del Hospital Zennia Coin. – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día veinticinco del segundo mes del año._

— Una vuelta por arriba, dos por debajo y una por el centro… — tararea Finnick mientras hace otro nudo de los miles que hacía por día—. Y listo. — compone una sonrisa tierna. Rápidamente vuelve a desenredar el nudo en pocos segundos—. ¿Darius, qué te ocurre? Hoy has estado un poco extraño. Aunque de por sí ya lo eres… —sonríe retándome.

Le saco el dedo del medio y él ríe. Agarro la pizarrita con la que doy mis mensajes y empiezo a escribirle. Al principio, por su incapacidad de concentrarse, ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación con una persona sin por lo menos perderse en sus pensamientos. Con el tiempo fueron volviendo sus capacidades del habla y pudo empezar a leer lo que le decía, aunque sigue estando un poco ido. Por eso todavía no ha podido aprender a manejar el lenguaje de señas, que es el que normalmente uso para comunicarme. Cuando termino de escribir, le muestro la pizarrita. Lee un poco lento, pero cuando entiende el mensaje, se destartala de la risa.

—Aunque encuentro graciosos tus comentarios hacia esta belleza — pasa una mano por toda la superficie de su cuerpo. Lo detengo y le señalo que se equivoca, y repito lo mismo que él pero en mi cuerpo. Yo soy la belleza. Él solo deja escapar una risa flojita para luego ponerse serio—. Bueno… ¿me vas a decir porque estás tan extraño?

'' ¡No tengo nada! Solo me quedé con ganas de ver a la enfermera del piso -13…'' está escrito en mi pizarra. Él sólo ríe y se acomoda, para volver a juguetear con su cuerda. Si la importancia de este día…

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 _Capitolio – Edificio del Centro de Entrenamiento, piso_ _doce_ _– Setenta y cinco años después de los Días Oscuros. Día veinticinco del octavo mes del año._

Mientras terminamos de limpiar los trastes, me quedó pensando en la cena acontecida hace unos pocos minutos. El mismo Plutarch Heavensbee, Vigilante en Jefe de este vasallaje, había llegado buscando al viejo Haymitch. Este último había llegado hace poco alegando, para mi extrañeza, que la estúpida Effie Trinket tenía que ir a velar por Katniss y el chico del pan. Cuando se fue la escolta, se apresuraron comiendo mientras murmuraban cosas de planes y estrategias. No tengo ni idea de por qué estarían hablando de eso, lástima que solo pudiera estar presente lo necesario. Luego salieron apurados del departamento, dejándonos a Lavinia y a mi solo.

Cuando me volteo a verla, la sonrisa aparece sola en mi cara. Ella sigue fregando los trastes y me fijo en su mirada dulce y agotada. Ella tiene un pasado horrible a sus espaldas, igual que todos los avox en Panem.

Con solo verla hace que se me vaya el aire. Cuando nos conocimos, fue lo que dicen — aunque creía que eran puras patrañas — amor a primera vista. Éramos como uña y carne, inseparables. Los primeros días trabajando simplemente nos tratábamos con cortesía, una mirada llena de amor por aquí y una sonrisa por allá. Con el tiempo, nos fuimos abriendo uno con el otro. Dos historias horrorosas se juntaron, formando una sola, sin futuro pero al final de todo, de amor.

Cuando veo el frasco del Suavitolio, una idea se cruza en mi cabeza. Agarro el pote y lo apunto hacia dónde está mi mujer favorita en esta tierra. Cuando aprieto el pote y chorro de jabón sale disparado, las risas suben a mi garganta con facilidad. Ella no lo esperaba y se queda espantada mirando su ropa. Luego, con una sonrisa que no demuestra mas nada que venganza, agarra el otro frasco y empieza a lanzarme ráfagas líquidas.

Terminamos haciendo un desastre en la pequeñita cocina. Hay jabón en las paredes, en el techo, en la lámpara central e incluso dentro de la nevera. Lo que nos desconcierta es cuando cuatro Agentes de la Paz entran derrumbado la puerta. Pensamos que hasta aquí llegamos hasta que uno, el aparente líder, se quita el casco y lo reconozco. Es Empathus Snulle, un excompañero de la Academia de Agentes.

—Darius, un _honor_ volver a verte. Avox — nos saluda con un inclinamiento de cabeza. Sólo puedo poner mi mejor cara de póker—. Chica, busca a Effie Trinket en su habitación. Si podemos, también los llevaremos con nosotros.

Lavinia sale directa a obedecer sus órdenes, pero la detengo. No tengo ni idea de que hacen estos aquí.

'' ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Para que quieren a la escolta?'' pregunto aunque Empathus no parece que entienda nada.

—No hablo lenguaje de señas, pelirrojo. Llévenlo directo al helicóptero — ordena a dos Agentes y me sujetan por los brazos. Me zafo del agarre de uno y lo golpeo en la cara, pero me devuelve el golpe y llega uno más para poner orden—. Chica, no repetiré mi orden. Busca a la capitolina.

Intento moverme pero no logra nada. Lavinia sólo sale disparada de la cocina. Los Agentes me arrastran hasta lo que era antiguamente el salón. Porque ahora es un desastre de vidrios rotos y muebles acomodados hacia las paredes. Afuera, un helicóptero negro intenta estabilizarse junto a nosotros. Supongo que la revolución al final sí que se volvió una realidad.

—Bien, cuando estabas en la Academia se te daban bien las actividades riesgosas. Intenta suerte. —Ahí cuando siento que la opresión de los agentes cesa y el empuje de Empathus. Maldita sea, lo odio. Si me paro ahora me voy a caer de boca, y eso significa caer unos cuatrocientos metros más hasta el concreto. Con la adrenalina adquirida, pude dar bien el salto. Cuando me aferro como puedo a la coraza de la aeronave, otro Agente más está para ayudarnos a subirnos a bordo. Luego de poder acostumbrarme al continuo movimiento del helicóptero, me agacho en cuclillas junto con el agente para ver que ocurre dentro del apartamento.

Cinco minutos después, Empathus está desesperado. No sé por qué está tardando tanto Lavinia. Effie Trinket debería estar en… ¡Mierda! ¡NO!.

—No voy a esperar. Que jodan a la capitolina. Nos vamos.

Los Agentes empiezan a saltar al helicóptero y yo me desespero. Como puedo le digo al maldito Agente que Vini sigue adentro, no podemos irnos sin ella. Él solo me manda a callar. Antes de arrancar, veo al fondo de la sala a mi hermosa mujer corriendo. Golpeo tan fuertemente al Agente de mi lado para qué se dé cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo que reacciona inmediato y le avisa al piloto que frene. Sí, está a salvo. Me reconforta. Me pongo en la puerta del helicóptero para sujetarla. Salta con carrerilla y ya puedo sentirla en mis manos, junto a mí. Pero el tacto nunca llega.

El puto maldito piloto de mierda entendió la señal tarde y Lavinia está cayendo por el edificio. Mi Lavinia. Mi hermoso ángel. Mi chica. El amor de mi vida. Sólo puedo sacar de mi garganta un sonido gutural de ira y desesperación. Lavinia…

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 _Distrito_ _Trece_ _– Ala este del Hospital Zennia Coin. – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día veinticinco del segundo mes del año._

Sí, hoy se cumplen seis meses sin Lavinia. Sin mi amor. He podido llevarlo mejor que los primeros días, en el que era prácticamente una masa de lágrima y marcas de intentos de suicidio. No quería aceptarlo, simplemente no podía. Cuando me asignaron con Finnick fue gracioso. Hacíamos un dúo de lunáticos, el perdido y el kamikaze.

Reviso mi horario en mi antebrazo y veo que faltan diez minutos para la cena. Despierto a Finnick de su ensimismamiento y le comento que es hora de cenar. Perdido, agarra su pedazo de cuerda y juguetea con ella hasta llegar al comedor. La cena son unos pocos cereales con leche, una manzana roja y dos tiras de cecina de vaca. Cogemos nuestra bandeja respectiva, y nos sentamos en una mesa no muy lejana a la puerta. Es muy poca comida, aunque al menos más de lo que algunos se podían permitir en el Doce. He notado que algunos han ganado uno o dos kilos. Me alegro por ellos.

Termino mi cereal y mis tiras rápidamente. Apenas termino la última, Finnick a mi lado suelta un buen eructo. No puedo evitar tirar una risa por debajo. Él ni se da cuenta que lo hace. Me quedo viéndolo, y por su cara puedo deducir que se quedó con hambre. Aunque lo niegue. Decido, aunque esté prohibido — que se metan las reglas del Trece por el culo de Coin —, guardar mi manzana en mi chaqueta.

Terminamos de recoger las bandejas y volvemos charlando tranquilamente a nuestra habitación. Luego de llegar y que Finnick estuviera entretenido haciendo nudos, le siseo. Me saco la manzana de mi chaqueta y se la tiro.

—Oh, Darius… —mira la manzana y después a mí —. ¿Cómo la…?

Lo mando a callar y le señalo que se la coma. Él se resigna, aunque luego la mira con detenimiento y se mete a la boca un buen pedazo. Cuando el primer pedazo baja por su garganta compone una sonrisa sincera.

—Uh… muchas gracias, Darius.

Agarro mi pizarra y le escribo un ''No hay de qué. Igual siempre soy el que te salva el trasero. '' Él solo frunce el ceño y deja la manzana en su mesita de noche, agarra una almohada y me la lanza a la cabeza. Obviamente yo no voy a ceder a tal humillación. Agarro la mía y le propino un buen golpe en el costado de su cuerpo. Y ahí, entre heridos de guerra y enfermeras con un turno pesado por venir, sucumbimos a una pelea de almohadas.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 _Distrito_ _Trece_ _– Comedor principal – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día dos del cuarto mes del año._

Toda la sala, aunque tenga un murmullo común, se encuentra en tensión. Se está llevando a cabo la extracción de los vencedores en el Capitolio, y todo el mundo está a la espera de noticias. Ahora mismo se supone que Finnick y Katniss están haciendo un comercial de distracción, aunque quién sabrá de que tanto servirá.

— ¡Llegaron del Capitolio! ¡Misión exitosa! — nos anuncia una de las mujeres más cotillas de por aquí. La sala solo echa un grito de alegría, para seguir con su cena pero con un evidente buen humor. Yo, sin embargo, me levanto de mi sitio y me dirijo a la salida. En esta misión intentarían rescatar entre los Vencedores a Annie Cresta, la chica de Fin. Luego de pasar por unos cuantos pasillos principales y otros cuantos más estrechos, llego a dónde Finnick me comentó que estarían reunidos. Tengo que echarme a la pared más cercana porque un demacrado chico del pan pasa en una camilla al frente mío. La Vencedora Johanna Mason, ahora calva, se encuentra con una expresión de ira y de impotencia. Pero… ¿Dónde está Annie?

— ¿¡Dónde está Annie!? ¡DÍGANME! — Finnick está presionando a un Agente contra la pared, el cual no puede hacer mucho debido a la increíble fuerza del primero. — ¿Dónde está? La rescataron… ¿¡verdad!?

—Lo lamentamos mucho, Finnick. — Llega el comandante Boggs con una mirada decepcionante —. Annie no estaba con los demás. Lo lamentamos.

—No… no es posible. ¿¡Es una broma, verdad!? ¿¡VERDAD!? ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO, ANNIE DEBÍA ESTAR AHÍ! ¡USTEDES SON TODOS UNOS MALDITOS IMCOPETENTES QUE NO SUPIERON HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO! — tras eso, abandona la sala hecho un volcán de sentimientos.

Corro detrás de él intentando que hable conmigo, pero cuando lo toco por el hombro, solo voltea molesto y cortante.

—Darius, no estoy ahorita para tus bromitas de culos. ¡Así que, ALÉJATE DE MI VISTA! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! — con eso se va más rápido y hecho una fiera.

Y me quedo parado solo en medio del pasillo, con un sentido de empatía, uno de tristeza y otro que desconozco presionándome en las costillas.

* * *

 **V**

* * *

 _Distrito_ _Trece_ _– Ala este del Hospital Zennia Coin. – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día cinco del cuarto mes del año._

Estos tres últimos días han sido un desastre. Finnick casi no está comiendo nada y apenas habla. Ahora mismo está volteando mirando hacia la pared, haciendo nudos y acurrucándose junto a su almohada. Basta. No puedo seguir con esto.

Me levanto, le toco el hombro y agarro la pizarra. Fin solo refunfuñe.

— No quiero hablar con nadie, Darius. — No, no me va a volver a hacer lo mismo.

''Espera. Te voy a contar una historia. Quiero que veas toda la historia y luego puede ir a dormir o a lo que sea. ¿Te parece? '' Le escribo apurado en la pizarra. En serio, tengo que enseñarle el lenguaje de señas.

—Vale… —me dice con cara de fastidio. Pero no importa, le voy a contar la historia. Mi historia.

.

''Y luego ella no pudo saltar a tiempo y… bueno, aquí estoy. '' Recordar a Lavinia hace que me ponga triste, aunque ni una lágrima más sale de mis ojos.

—Oh, Darius… — me mira con una gota de empatía —. No sabía que tu también habías perdido a alguien. Lo siento. No debía ponerme así contigo. ¿Un abrazo? Aunque no lo arregle mucho. —ríe por primera vez en estos días.

Me río y nos damos un abrazo fuerte. Mientras lo estoy sujetando, hay algo que me dice que no lo suelte. Un poco a fuerzas, lo suelto y ambos nos damos las buenas noches. No puede evitar mirarlo mientras me acuesto. En su cara, en esos ojos del color del mar, incluso en esa peca que tiene detrás de la oreja. Oh, no. ¿Será posible?

Quien lo hubiera dicho. Es un poco extraño que después de todo este tiempo… me esté volviendo a enamorar. No, no puedo. Tengo que guardar el impulso. No debo demostrarle al maldito Finnick Odair que empecé a tener sentimientos amorosos por él.

* * *

 **¿Muy malo? ¿Horrible? No sé si te haya gustado esta primera parte, pero a mi sinceramente me gustó. Lamento de nuevo lo malo D:.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana o el sábado para terminar esta belleza :D. Los review están malos ahora mismo, pero ¡animense a dejar uno! Que me pone to' feliz.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda y última parte de mi regalo. ¡Disfrutalo Yolo y nuevamente, disculpa por traerlo tan tarde! T.T**

 **Millón de gracias a Coraline T por betear este capi. ¡Vayan a leerla!**

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

 _Distrito Trece – Ala este del hospital Zennia Coin – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día diecinueve del cuarto mes del año._

Aunque mis palabras causaron cierto efecto sobre Finnick, la depresión no desapareció por arte de magia. Ahora mismo está acostado haciendo más — ¿debería sorprenderme que no hiciera? — nudos.

Lo muevo y le muestro lo que tengo entre las manos. La pizarra muestra un: ''Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje''.

— ¿Viaje? ¿A dónde? Darius, sabes perfectamente que no podemos salir de aquí…

''Solo sígueme…'' luego le agarre la mano, conduciéndonos por los numerosos pasillos del Trece.

 **.**

—Darius, ¿estás seguro hacia dónde vamos? — es la quinta vez que me pregunta a donde vamos. Lo único que hago es asentir con la cabeza. Si soy sincero, nunca antes había estado en el sitio al que vamos pero Pollux, un avox camarógrafo un tanto amable, me recomendó el sitio. Esperemos que sus indicaciones vayan a funcionar—. Todavía no entiendo como dejaron que saliéramos del Trece.

Yo solo le mando a hacer silencio. Luego de seguir caminando durante quince minutos más y girar en por un árbol de aspecto tenebroso, llegamos al claro. Todo tiene un aspecto magnífico: la hierba es de un color verde claro; el aire es puro comparado con el artificial del Trece y el agua del mini lago es tan cristalina que puedes ver a unos cuantos peces nadando. Volteo a ver a Finnick para ver si él también disfruta de esta belleza de paisaje. El solo sonríe.

—Que lugar tan… vivo. — comenta más para sí, observando todo el ambiente. Luego, empieza a quitarse la playera. ¿Qué carajos…?

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que con esta agua tan fresca y con este calor me quedara parado como si nada? — Termina de sacarse la camiseta y se desabrocha rápido el pantalón. Queda en calzoncillos largos, como los que usarían en otra época muy lejana. O en el Distrito 13. — ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o te vas a bañar?

Le niego con la cabeza y también empiezo a quitarme lo que tengo encima excepto mi ropa interior. A diferencia de Finnick, los míos son más modernos pero igual de incómodos. Me acerco al agua y voy entrando poco a poco en ella. Está fría como el demonio. Mientras el agua ya está a la altura de mis rodillas, siento a alguien detrás de mí y lo siguiente que veo es mi cara estrellándose contra el agua. Me reincorporo furioso buscando al maldito Odair; el está en la orilla riéndose a carcajadas. Es hora de mover ficha. Llego rápidamente a la orilla y empiezo a mojarlo con varias ráfagas de agua. Se queja pero luego hace lo mismo y terminamos dentro del agua ''peleando'' para ver quien moja más a quien. Aunque hace ya minutos que estamos bastantes mojados. Luego de un forcejeo amistoso que termino ganando, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos con un silencio cómodo. No me había percatado bien de la escasez de ropa que teníamos y del cuerpo semidesnudo de Finnick. Sólo me muerdo el labio inferior e intento apartar la vista.

—Ya sé que tengo un cuerpo fantástico, Darius, no hace falta que lo admires tanto —. Hace énfasis en mi nombre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y se ríe. Yo sólo sonrío incómodo y le indico con señales que yo tampoco me quedo atrás. Él, para mi sorpresa, asiente —. Pues tú tampoco estás nada mal, sí.

Imito a una de las numerosas chicas amo-las-cosas-tiernas-y-la-miel-es-mi-vida que había en el mismo Distrito Doce, contoneándome tímidamente y mascullando algo que sería como un ''aww''. Finnick se parte de la risa.

—Sí caes tan fácilmente debías ver los flirteos que le decía… — ambos sabemos con quien coqueteaba. Esta vez una sonrisa de felicidad no es la que decora su cara. Crece entre nosotros una tensión incómoda. Él se sienta en el agua lo que hace que sólo su cabeza sobresalga. Me le acerco y apoyo mi mano sobre su hombro. Sabe que puede contar conmigo en lo que necesite. Al fin y al cabo, ambos somos dos almas destrozadas por una guerra que no duda entre matar a tanto inocentes como culpables.

—Gracias — me comenta en voz baja. Luego se levanta y se me queda mirando fijamente. Sus ojos del color del mar muestran inseguridad y tristeza. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su cara y suelta el aire—. Creo que es mejor que volvamos, deben estar preguntándose si nos escapamos en verdad.

El deje de su voz parecía querer decir algo más… me pregunto que será. Me levanto y ambos buscamos nuestras ropas.

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 _Distrito Trece – Hangar 82BTZ – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día dieciocho del quinto mes del año._

Después de varios días de entrenamiento duro, Finnick, Katniss, Gale y el resto del escuadrón seleccionado van a partir al Capitolio. Pedí también acompañarlos, que con mi conocimiento de Agente de la Paz podría ser útil. Pero los estúpidos decidieron que tenía que quedarme aquí ayudando. Vaya mierda. Según lo pronunciado por la Presidenta Coin hace unos minutos, esta será la última batalla de esta horrible guerra. La última, pero la más grande y más peligrosa. Y que _él_ vaya no me tranquiliza nada. Los siguientes días después de nuestro escape al claro han sido de los más estresantes y raros de mi vida. Finnick y yo estuvimos compartiendo muchas risas, sí, pero también momentos incómodos y miradas más prolongadas de lo necesario. Tengo una corazonada, pero no sé si seguirla y tomar la iniciativa…

El sonido de una escotilla abriéndose hace que me espabile. Últimamente he estado muy quedado en mis pensamientos, hago nota mental que debo mejorar eso. Las despedidas tampoco se hacen esperar mucho más y es hora de decir hasta luego a Finnick. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente hasta que el resto empieza a subir. Nos damos un abrazo cálido y por primera vez, a los dos nos cuesta soltarnos.

—Cuídate, pervertido— me susurra al oído. Le indico que se cuide igual, y termina de subir a la aeronave. Minutos después, salen rumbo al Capitolio. Tengo miedo de perderlo, igual que perdí a Lavinia. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo aceptar la idea de que él también vaya a desaparecer. No lo voy a permitir. Por lo menos, no antes que le diga que lo amo.

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

 _Distrito Trece – Ala este del hospital Zennia Coin – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día veinticinco del quinto mes del año._

— _¡Lavinia, ven acá! —le grito amistosamente mientras ella escapa con su bicicleta. Yo la persigo por el muelle —. Niña boba, te vas a hacer daño._

— _¡Estoy bien, yo puedo hacerlo sola! – dice mientras pedalea más rápido. Un pescador la saluda y se detiene para hablar con él. Reconozco al pescador como Finnick. Cuando me les acerco, ambos corren rápido a la bici y como pueden escapan de mí. Yo solo me río y apresuro el paso. Van a tener que parar porque el muelle no es infinito. Claro, porque el muelle…_

 _Cuando menos lo espero los dos, bicicleta incluida, caen en picada hacia el mar. El muelle tuvo un accidente un par de meses atrás y por eso estaba incompleto. Grito y llego al borde para verlos antes que se estrellen. Cierro los ojos y espero el sonido del agua. Pero nunca llega._

 _Abro los ojos y una horrorosa cara me ofrece una sonrisa diabólica. Grito de la cólera y el ser saca un brazo espectral del agua que me saca volando por los aires, para terminar cayendo por su garganta. Todo está oscuro, estoy solo, no sé donde están Lavinia y Finnick y ¿¡por qué carajos esto no tiene final!? Súbitamente, tengo el piso a dos metros y espero el impacto._

Pero nunca llegó. Estoy bastante sudado y el hecho de que a mi lado este una cama vacía no mejora mucho la situación. La oscuridad y el silencio no son los mejores acompañantes para una pesadilla, la verdad. Me hace falta alguien aquí, conmigo. Cualquiera, hasta el borracho de Abernathy. Aunque preferiría a cierto caballero de cabellos dorados y piel cobriza.

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

 _Distrito Trece – Parte exterior del hangar 82BTZ – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día dieciocho del sexto mes del año._

Este último mes ha sido todo un infierno. Aquí en el Trece se cuecen la mar de rumores acerca del estado de la guerra. Que sí perdimos, que sí ganamos, que sí Katniss murió y el chico del pan es el nuevo Sinsajo, incluso decían que Snow se había suicidado y que Katniss había asesinado a Coin ¿Qué locura que sucediera eso, no? El punto, es que no me interesa nada de eso. No digo que el estado de Panem no me importe, pero ahora mismo quiero saber si Finnick está vivo o… no, está vivo. Tiene que estar vivo.

Hoy llegaban los soldados que ''valientemente'' habían encarado como se conoció irónicamente, como los Septuagésimos Sextos Juegos del Hambre. Estoy seguro que allá era peor que cualquier Juego antes hecho.

Cuando empiezan a desembarcar, estoy más que pendiente a las personas que bajan. Me alegro un poco al ver que Pollux consiguió sobrevivir. Aunque por su cara y la desaparición de su inseparable hermano, me indican su perdida. Nos saludamos inclinando la cabeza. Cuando veo que no bajan más personas, es cuando mi corazón empieza a bombear demasiado rápido para ser normal y un nudo se forma en mi garganta. No, no puede ser. Entro en una ira interna. Es que… ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A PERDERLO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO OTRA VEZ, POR FAVOR NO OTRA…!

—Darius — una voz me frena. ¡OH! Será… — ¿No hay un abrazo de bienvenida? — Finnick me sonríe apoyado desde una columna. Sí. Está vivo…

Salgo corriendo desde donde estoy y me lanzo tan fuertemente a sus brazos que retrocedemos un poco. Y lo abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana. El abrazo llena un espacio en mi cuerpo. Esa sensación de pérdida que tenía, ahora se está saciando. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos. Terminamos el abrazo, pero todavía lo sigo sujetando por los brazos. Nos miramos, y no tenemos que ser adivinos para saber que es lo que ambos queremos. Agarro su cara suavemente entre mis dedos. Y por fin después de tantos días y meses de sed, me lleno de sus labios. Saben… como a la pólvora. Sí, ese era el sabor de nuestros labios. Del sabor del Trece. Primeramente el beso fue torpe, pero luego cada uno buscaba terreno en la boca del otro. Peleábamos, para luego rendirnos y volver a empezar el chico. También, formábamos una chispa. Una chispa, que fue el combustible de unos fuegos artificiales. Fuegos artificiales, que hicieron explotar, por fin, todo lo que sentíamos por dentro.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Distrito Cuatro – Aldea de los Vencedores – Setenta y seis años después de los Días Oscuros. Día doce del décimo mes del año._

—Darius, ¿agarraste las toallas? — reviso el bolso y asiento. Fin asiente y me sonríe pícaramente. Me deposita un beso y me susurra al oído—. Recuerda también el bronceador. Necesito _ponerte un montón de bronceador encima_.

Le guiño y le señalo el bronceador. Yo también quiero ponerle bronceador en cierta zona. El se ríe y termina de agarrar el resto de cosas para salir juntos a la playa. Hoy el sol está especialmente caliente por lo que provoca meterse al agua.

 **...**

Dios. Quién diría que pasaríamos una tarde tan relajante y divertida. Ahora mismo estamos debajo de nuestra sombrilla, comiendo unas fresas acompañadas de crema batida. Tengo a Finnick acostado en mis piernas, mis dedos juegan con sus cabellos. De repente, se incorpora y puedo notar que está emocionado.

—Hemos pasado unos cuatro meses maravillosos, ¿no crees? — asiento automáticamente y me quedo pensando. Han sido bastante buenos estos últimos meses. Con Finnick, ha sido todo más fácil. Le agradezco profundamente eso—. Y creo que… — se detiene, y para mi sorpresa, me dedica un ''hola'' en lenguaje de señas. Había pasado todo este tiempo y el condenado aun no sabía cómo hablar con ese lenguaje. Le pido por favor que lo repita, pero esta vez no es un simple hola lo que dice. Son diferentes las señas. Me muerdo el labio y le doy un beso profundo por el significado de esas dos palabras. Porque esas dos palabras significan, ''Te amo''.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Yolo. ¡Feliz dia del amigo atrasado xD!**

 **Si les gustó, anímense a dejar un review que me pone muy feliz :).**

 **Siempre suyos,**

 **Twilli.**


End file.
